ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Benny1's Kaikidan Rewrite Chapter 2
Return to Kaikidan Rewrite ---- "... I'm lost, aren't I..." thought Reimu. Reimu was floating along in Makai, wondering where on earth she should head. She had already wandered for an hour. It was remarkably similar to Gensokyo. THe only deifference is that rather than towns of humans, there were towns of demons. Reimu tried to avoid them. "Hey~ Reimu~~" shouted Marisa. "Hey, what in gods name are you doing here?" yelled Reimu. Seeing Marisa here wasn't a good sign, much worse could come out of this. "Well, I stopped by your shrine, and you weren't there, so I took a few rice crackers and flew off over where I felt the most energy. Nice ride, reminds of of that time I ate those mushrooms..." Marisa was a silly ditz at time. She wasn't too tall, she wore nothing but purple, and she wore a witches hat on her head. Speaking of her head, she recently dyed her hair red again. "So, what color will your hair be next, purple?" "Nah, you already did that. Oh, also, there was some youkai in your shrine spouting how they beat you senseless... Reimu lost to a simple demon!" "Why you...!" Reimu charged at Marisa, and the two playfully fought for a few minutes. "So, do you have any clue where we are?" asked Reimu. "Well, I'd say we're a good deal into Makai!" "You know, you're really going to get punished for this one day... Oh well, wanna go wander some?" "I've heard there's strong magic in here, why not!" The two idly drifted through Makai. There were some beautiful cliffs and villages in the distance. It was rather suprising for them to see that demons can be just as organized as humans. Eventually, they settled down in a field of flowers, watching the Sun set. "You know, it's really suprising how similar these two worlds are... you would think Makai is some crazy place, with fights breaking out everywhere, nonstop. It's nice to sit down for a while and see something like this, untouched by humans." said Reimu. Though she seemed to be lazy all the time, a sunset like this was a rare sight. "Yeah, it's super nice in here, it's a suprise there isn't a group of tourists coming in, like you guys." said a voice from right behind them. When they turned around, they saw a short girl in a blue shirt with a pinkish shirt. There were two nondescript dolls floating off to her side. "So, what're you guys up to?" "Stealing magics!" said Marisa quickly, not hiding her violent goals whatsoever. "I just stopped by to find out why so many youkai are flooding Gensokyo these days." said Reimu. "You wouldn't happen to know an Alice, would you? She's supposedly the daughter of Shinki." "Actually, I just passed her by in that town over there. She was looking for some people to lure into Gensokyo. Shinki never did say anything about tourism, it was just her mischevious daughter." said this nice youkai, without a moments hesitation. "Ah, thanks, somebody's going to get punished now~" said Reimu, and she started to fly off. It wasn't very long before Alice had Marisa by the next, and her dolls were poised to strike Reimu. "So, you want to beat me up? Well, it'll take a lot more effort than you think. Being the daughter of the god tends to give you a good deal of power! You can fight me to the death, or your friend can die in a few moments here." "Well, not much of a choice there, bye Marisa!" said Reimu. "Hey, don't even joke like that~" said Marisa, irritated by the obvious joke. It was her life after all, and she did want to die under a cherry tree. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to fight a bit. Promise though, if I beat you, direct me to this Shinki, I have some things to say to her!" Reimu said this, and immediately started shooting bullets, both at the dolls and at Alice. "Gah, you're stronger than I expected!" Alice was able to protect her dolls, and dodge herself, and she started aiming her dolls at Reimu, while shooting abstract patterns herself. The fight was fairly lengthy, but both were fairly evenly matched. However, at the last minute, Alice suddenly picked up her skill enough to push Reimu into the ground. "MASTER SPARK!!!!!!" shouted Marisa. "Man Alice, you really need to learn how to keep a hostage..." After the battle began, no attention was paid to Marisa, and she instantly began charging. "I'll remember this!" shouted Alice as she flew off to the giant castle, revealed finally in the moonlight of Makai. "Hmm, something tells me that's where I want to be... Let's go Marisa!" shouted Reimu. "Also, by the way, how can you call that puny laser master spark? You really need to work on your power..." "Hey, I just saw it less than a year ago..." "DUAL SPARK!" shouted another youkai in the distance, and the two were suddenly surrounded by great lasers. Category:Fanfiction